Phone Call
by Iresol
Summary: One Shot, Black Hawk Down Movie fic #3. Hoot makes a phone call to someone special.


Lt. Colonel Danny McKnight could be heard swearing down the infirmary hall, it had been a few days after the choppers had crashed.

Jeff Sanderson leaned against the wall and waited for his friend Hoot. Everyone had a quick checkup after they returned from the Pakistani stadium. The Delta's had just returned from the city streets. It had been a long few days, all he really wanted was a meal, sleep, and maybe a drink. It didn't have to be in _that_ order.

The door to his left opened and closed.

Hoot came out in a worse mood then when he went in.

A smile came upon Sanderson's face, "Did she violate you?"

Hoot turned to his friend giving him a salute with one finger. Only making Sanderson laugh aloud, followed by more swears from McKnight's room. The swears came strong and steady, heard by the whole army base no doubt.

Hoot listened intently to the swears, "He's being violated."

Sanderson asked his friend, "Did you call her yet?"

Hoot shook his head.

It was not common knowledge that Hoot had someone. Infact only Sanderson knew. Hoot had always been a private guy, it wasn't a southern thing. There were several southern guys on the base who broadcasted their love lives. Even though Hoot was his friend Sanderson knew there were some things the man didn't share. He put a hand on Hoot's neck and lead him down the hall, "Come on, Grimes isn't back yet. You can use the phone in there."

Hoot looked to his friend, "You think I should?" It had been a long day, Hoot knew he looked like hell, sounded worse, she would be able to tell by his voice. He had intended to call. In a few days when he had calmed down.

Sanderson nodded, "Wouldn't you like to know if it were her?"

He knew Sanderson was right, Hoot would've gone crazy if it were her. A smile came over his tired face. Even his southern drawl sounded worn, "Your a pain in the ass."

"True," Sanderson admitted.

The two worn men walked down the halls till they reached the Office belonging to Grimes. As Sanderson had said it was empty. Hoot opened the door and crept in, his friend grabbed his arm.

Hoot met Sanderson's blue eyes, "Keep it short, no poetry."

Sanderson would keep watch till Hoot came out, and Hoot knew this, the two had grown close. The were like brothers to one another. As the door closed Sanderson laughed at Hoot's second one fingered salute.

The door never locked, so Sanderson leaned on the wall beside the door.

Not only to watch out for his friend, but to listen to the phone conversation. It wasn't often he could eaves drop on Hoot's personal matters. Blackmail material may be overheard and exchanged between the two men at a later time.

The phone rang in Diana's room, several times before she rolled on her side.

The tv left on for any new news reports of the chopper crashes, papers on her bedroom floor. She had been given leave for the day. Exhausted she let the machine pick up , "Diana? It's just me," when she heard his voice she shot from bed.

In a heartbeat she grabbed the phone from the bed stand.

Knocking the lamp, clock, and a couple framed pictures off as she did so. Relief flooded her, she knew he had been safe, she had not received a phone call. No Army General or Officer had come to her door. She had even called the base in Somalia and talked with a friend from med school. She knew he was fine but it was a relief to hear his voice.

"Hoot?" She asked, pushing dark hair back from her face. Reaching for a lamp that lay on the floor. Grateful she was in a house instead of apartment on the Army Base.

The tv cast enough of a glow to show the littered floor.

"Yeah. I'm fine," He simply told her. She could hear the wear on his voice, the soft accent she'd grown to love was tired. "How are you?" She asked him.

Hoot knew he she wasn't asking how he felt. He knew her well enough to know what she was asking him. Her voice tired from sleep, he knew he would wake her when he called. America was a ways behind Africa in time, but she wouldn't care.

Rubbing his sore neck at Grimes desk, he didn't wish to talk about the past days. So he asked, "How was your weekend?"

Wanting nothing more then to hear her voice. If he closed his eyes he found he could see her bright green eyes. From the pictures at her house she looked like her mother. But was her father's child.

He heard her smile, and swore he could see her shake her head at his request.

"I sewed up the arm of a army vet on vacation here to see his son. A young wife came in six months pregnant, she was fine, it was just heartburn. And I pumped the stomach of a young army brat."

"What did he eat?"

"Two handfuls of legos at his brothers urging." Diana told him softly.

"What else did you do?"

Diana leaned back on the headboard of her bed, "I visited mom. I told her what was happening. About you, Dad, and work. I couldn't stay long, I had to go back to the tv, so I told her goodbye and put flowers on her grave."

"What kind of flower?"

"Lilies."

A soft knock on the door told Hoot to hurry.

"How's my dad?"

"He's fine, a small cut on his neck is all," Hoot then remembered she knew all that, "He's still swearing."

Diana smiled, "Well that's a good sign."

Wishing he could simply talk to her for hours, he sighed, "I have to go."

"Ok, be safe."

Hoot nodded, then said, "I'll see you soon."

"Liar."

A rather large grin came across his face, for the first time in his life he knew he had something perfect. She knew what it was to wait for someone months at a time. Her childhood had been spent at bases, where she now lived and worked.

"I love you."

Diana smiled at his words, "I love you more." Knowing that was the end she hung up the phone when he did, Hoot sat there for a moment and stared at the phone. Diana simply took Hoot's pillow from her side and held it, watching the man on **CNN** talk.

Hoot rose from Grimes chair and walked out of the office.

He closed the door and looked to Sanderson, a smile covered the man's face, "_I love you_?"

"Suck my ass," Hoot spat, his southern drawl had become stronger after speaking with Diana.

Sanderson simply gave his friend a shove toward the barracks.

McKnight could still be heard swearing when the two men were gone.


End file.
